Intentando Recordar el pasado
by lord.SSV
Summary: ya habian pasado meses desde que po derroto a lord shen, po y tigresa comienzan a sentir algo por el otro pero que pasa cuando po se golpea la cabeza se olvida su memoria y no recuerda nada que le pasara a nuestro querido amigo para lograr recuperar su memoria y el sentimiento de su mejor amiga
1. Chapter 1

**lord ssv: hola amigos aqui una nueva historia al principio no creoque les baya a gustar pero va a si siguen leyendo la trama de va a poner genial**

**capitulo 1: Un Golpe Fuerte**

era ya todo tranquilo en le valle de la paz casi no habian ni bandidos ni ladrones ni ningún otro villano todos los villanos le tenia miedo al guerrero dragon todos ya sabian que el fue quien derroto a lord shen sus amigos respetaban mas a po en especial tigresa pero eso no significaba que no lo pudieran molestar lo único diferente del panda era que el siempre le dedicaba un tiempo para meditar la paz interior un dia como cual quier otro el gong sonó para despertar a los 5 pero po no salia shifu fue ha ver por que el panda no despertaba pero se llevo la sorpresa de que el no estaba alli luego lo visualiso meditando en el sagrado arbol de durasnos po dejo de meditar y fue a preparar el desayuno para los 5 llego a la cocina y vio a todos sentados en sus respectivos asientos

Po: hola amigos

Todos: hola po

Po: perdon por la demora

Mantis: que bueno que llegaste po me muero de hambre

Po: tranquilo mantis ya van a salir

Vivora: po estos estan mejor de los que hacias antes

Mono: si vivora tiene razon estos son los mejores fideos que he comido

Grulla: si te superaste a ti mismo po

Tigresa: si todos tienen razon po estan deliciosos

Po: gracias chicos

cuando todos terminaron de comer todos se fueron a entrenar shifu ya estaba en el salon de entrenamientos y dijo quienes eran los primeros en entrenar primero fue grulla contra mantis los dos se pusieron en pocision de combate y mantis mando el primer ataque pero grulla lo esquibo y luego atacanco con sus patas a pero mantis lo esquivo y grulla sin que se diera cuenta mantis lo golpeo por la parte trasera derrotándolo

Grulla: gane

mantis: ganaste injusta mente

luego fue mono y po po antes de ponerse en posición de batalla hiso una posicion de loto para que la paz interior lo ayudara luego si se puso en posicion de batalla mono ataco primero pero po lo esquivo atacondo a mono por la espalda mono todos quedaron imprecionados con la velocidad de po mono se estrello con la pared siendo po el ganador

Mono: como hiciste eso po

Po: con ayuda de la paz interior

luego fue vivora tigresa, tigresa le lanzo una patada a vivora que se descuido un poco viendo a grulla luego vivora se lanzo con mucha velosidad a tigresa pero tigresa solo esquivo a vivora y termino con vivora dandole un muy buen golpe todos terminaron de entrenar y uno de los mecanismos no estaba funcionando bien dandole a po un buen golpe en la cabeza sus amigo estaban preocupados por po lo llevaron a la enfermeria tigresa fue la que se quedo con po mientras que sus amigos comían, a las 4 horas del golpe po desperto

tigresa: po estas bien

Po: si estoy bien

Mono: al fin despertaste amigo

Vivora: nos tenias muy preocupados po

Po: gracias por traerme pero tengo una duda

Mantis: ¿cual es po?

Po: ¿quienes son ustedes?

Todos: QUEEEEEEEEE

Shifu: que es tanto alboroto

Vivora: po no nos reconose

Shifu: es cierto eso panda

Po: lo siento pero no quienes son

Shifu: mira panda tu eres el guerrero dragon

Po: guerrero dragon aaahhh...(recordando)

**FLASHBACK**

_Po: aaaah lo siento solo queria ver al guerrero dragon_**  
**

_Ouguey: eres tu_

_Tigresa: maestro me esta señalando a mi verdad_

_Ouguey: a el_

_Po: a mi_

_po se mueva de un lado a otro para verificar que lo estan señalando a el_

_Ouguey: el universo nos a regalado a el guerrero dragon_

_Po: que_

_Shifu: que_

_Todos: que_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Po: Soy el guerrero dragon

Shifu: a si es panda y los reconoses a ellos

Po: no lo siento

Shifu: ¿panda puedes ir a entrenar?

Po: creo que si pero no se donde es

Mono: yo te lo muestro

Po: gracias ehhh

Mono: mono me llamo mono

Po: ah si mono gracias

po y mono se fueron al salon de entrenamientos mientras que todos incluido shifu se preguntaban como le iban a devolver la memoria a po pero ninguno sabia la respuesta cuando llegaron al salon de entrenamiento mono le mostro todo a po y po le puso mucha antencion cosa que a mono se le hiso rara

Mono: y eso es todo

Po: ok puedo pobrar

Mono: claro pero po seguro que puedes hacerlo

Po: claro hay voy

po comenzo y cosa que dejo imprecionado a mono fue que po no resivia ningun rasguño paso po por todos los ostaculos incluso mucho mas rapido que tigresa y termino dando un slipt y callendo enfrente de mono

Po: bien y como lo hise

Mono: Po eso fue increible como lo hisiste

Po: nose solo me concentre olle mono puedo hacer lagartijas

Mono: pues si pero po tu no eres del que hace eso

Po: tranquilo yo puedo solo dime cuantas puedo hacer ok

Mono: ok

Po: aqui voy

Mono: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10(_Autor: como me da pereza escribir hasta 150 digamos que po hiso 150 lagartijas)_

Mono: 149,150 po hisite muchas mas que yo

Po: gracias que sigue

Mono: pues ya hay que ir a comer

Po: ok quiero tofu

Mono Que dijiste po

Po: pues que quiero tofu mira esta panza con esto no impresionare a las chicas

Mono: valla ese golpe si te cambio po

Po: pues si creo nose que paso antes de que me golpiara la cabeza

Mono: espero que recuerdes tu vida antes del golpe po

Po: esta bien lo intentare pero como hare para recordad mi memoria

Mono: se nos ocurrira algo po solo espera,solo espera

**lord ssv: hola amigos espero que les alla gustado mi nueva historia ****si tienen una sugerencia para mi que agregarle solo diganme y lo tomare en cuenta**

**adios :D**


	2. visitas y la nueva enemiga de tigresa

**Hola amigos como están aquí un nuevo cap perdon por no subirlo el dia que era pero apareció un virus en la compu y no me dejo la verdad fue asi:**

**Flashback de lord SSV**

**Lord SSV: bueno es hora de escribir un nuevo cap**

**Lord estaba prendiendo su computadora cuando estaba apunto de darle en fanfiction la muy maldita y pendeja computadora se apago lord no le molesto mucho pero cuando la fue a prender la muy cabrona apareció con la imagen de un virus**

**Virus: jajajaja ya no podras escribir mas en fanfiction Lord hay tienes pendejo por no llevar la computadora a revisión**

**Lord: a mierda ahora que hago**

**Virus: también borre todo tu (xxx)**

**Lord:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BASTARDO PAGARAS**

**Virus: inténtalo pendejo**

**Lord: bueno aun tengo mis revistas :)**

**Sujeto: pero que asen estas revistas eróticas aquí mejor las rompo para que nadie ms las vea (rompiendo)**

**Lord: noooooooooooo (es voz baja) solo hay una escapatoria para esto**

**Lord cojio una silla y una cuerda se la hato a cuello cuando estaba a punto de tirar la silla el (sujeto 2) llego**

**Sujeto 2: Por que no vas y arreglas la computadora tarado**

**Lord: gracias**

**Fin Del flashback**

**Bueno basta de cosas del pasado y comencemos con el nuevo cap**

_**VISITAS Y LA NUEVA ENEMIGA DE TIGRESA**_

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que po se golpeo la cabeza y desde ese dia po se volvió mucho mas maduro, con un cuerpo muy atlético y "radical"po lo único que hacia era entrenar meditar saludar a su padre que al principio fue difícil de creer por que es un ganso pero luego de que el señor ping le enseñara a po todo lo que hicieron juntos el recordó que el era su padre adoptivo po lo saludaba aveses pero el solo se enfocaba en su entrenamiendo un dia mono,mantis y grulla decidieron invitar a po a una fiesta para ver si recobraba animos por que po ya no era tan divertido como antes

mono: ok ya saben que hacer

Mantis: si hay que llevar a po a esa fiesta ( animado )

Grulla: que tal si tambien llevamos a Shifu

Mono y mantis: QUEEEEEEEEEE ( alterados )

mantis: estas loco nadie cometería esa estupides

mono: bueno no seria tan mala idea ( con curiosidad )

Grulla: miren alla esta po vamos

los chicos fueron corriendo donde se encontraba po el hiva caminando al salon de entrenamiento ellos se pararon al frente de po,el sololos vio con una ceja alsada y les pregunto que querian

Po: que quieren ( desinteresado )

Mono: po te queremos llevar a una fiesta

Po: mono talvez el po de antes viera quierido ir pero yo no, no tengo tiempo para eso (desinteresado)

Grulla: po tal vez encuentres un adversario digno de ti

Po: esta bien pero solo por que quiero que encontrar un adversario digno todos los de este valle son unos deviluchos ( un poco de animos)

Mantis: bueno ahora por shifu

Po: no tengo nada que perder

todos llegaron donde Shifu y comenzaron a decirle si queria ir a una fiesta el al principio se nego pero mantis le dijo que podria encontrar a alguien que lo pudiera vencer en un juego de mahjong Shifu era adicto a jugar ese juego luego de que el señor ping le enseñara a jugarestaban a punto de irse cuando vivora y tigresa les preguntaron a donde hiban

Vivora: a donde van

Mono: a una fiesta

Tigresa: va ir usted padre

Shifu: asi es hija quiero encontrar a alguien

Tigresa: mahjong cierto

los chicos asientieron Tigresa y vivora se miraron y dijeron que si podian ir ( **_tigresa queriendo ir a un bar deseguro ya esta hebria XD_** )

todos fueron a un bar pasaron unos 15 minutos cuando entraron al bar shifu se encontraba muy molesto jugado mahjong con una botella de sake en la mano y al otro lado del bar se veia a mono tomando una jarra muy grande sake y un monton de personas incluyendo a mantis diciendo todos "FONDO FONDO FONDO" luego en otra parte de la habitacion estaban po y tigresa ligera mente ebrios hablando de algunas cosas de la vida y cada vez el alcohol hiva aumentando y entra parte _( **maldicion digo mucho eso** )_ se encontraban la pareja feliz de vivora y grulla besandose ebrios y causando mucho escandalo po y tigresa decidieron que ya era hora de irse

Po: creo que es muy tarde devemos irnos

Tigresa: si mera como estan ellos señalando a vovora y a grulla

po sellevo a mono mantis y gulla y tigresa a vivora y shifu que no quiso dejar ese juego asi pero tigresa se lollevo a la fuersa cuando llegaron al palacio vieron una silueta de una tigresa blanca cuando se acercaron los mono grulla y mantis bajaron de los hombros de po la tigresa se lanzo a abrasar y a acarisiarlo po estaba confundido por lo que hiso esa tigre y tigresa estaba echa furia no le gustaba que esa tigresa abrasara a po,ella sin ni siquiera conocer o hablar con esa tigresa y ya la odiaba po miraba a la tigresa con na ceja alsada mientras ella seguia abrasandolo

Po: disculpa te conosco (confuso)

¿?: claro que si tontito no recuerdas que paso ase 8 años

Po: no lo siento

¿?: enserio no te acuerdas de mi ( triste )

Po se concentro y vio esos hermosos ojos color celeste y le llego un recuerdo a su cabeza

_**FLASHBACK**_

_po (13 años) estaba sentado al lado de una tigresa (12 años) los dos estaban riendo de las anecdotas que contaba po_

_¿?: jajajaja enserio eso paso po_

_Po: jejeje si luego me dejo una __cicatriz olle Lia quería preguntarte algo_

_Lia: que es po_

_Po: Quisi...__quisieras salir...( vamos po eres un hombre o una gallina)_

_po dio un suspiro y le dijo lo que tenia que decirle a Lia_

_Po: Lia quisieras salir con migo en una cita (**si pensaron que se le declararía pensaron mal XD)**_

_lia: po quisiera salir con tigo en esa cita pero es que me tengo que mudar_

_Po: por que (el corazon de po se desplomaba)_

_Lia: mi papa (adoptivo es un lince) dice que tiene que ir a la ciudad de Kathu por que es el nuevo escolta del gobernador_

_Po: bueno espero que vuelvas a visitarme_

_Lia: tranquilo volvere y tendremos esa cita_

_Lia se acerco a po los dos se vieron a los ojos po viendo esos hermosos ojos color celeste y Lia viendo esos ojos color jade los dos se acercaban lenta mente sin darse cuenta que hivan a darse un primer beso pero no esperaban que el papa de la tigresa los interrumpiera_

_Papa de Lia: vamos lia ya tenemos que irnos_

_Lia: bueno adios po_

_Po: no es un adios es un hasta luego_

_Lia: tienes rason_

_Lia se acerco a po y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla po se impreciono por lo que habia pasado le habian dado un beso...en la mejilla pero fue un beso, po desde ese dia prometio nunca olvidar a su amiga de ojos color celeste_

_FIN DEL FLAHSBACK_

po callo al piso y le comenzo a doler la cabeza tigresa y Lia se preocuparon por po y lo ayudaron a levantar po solo tenia su mirada clavada en el piso pero salio de su transe cuando tigresa le hablo

Tigresa: po pasa algo (preocupada)

Po: este...si tigresa no pasa nada... tengo que irme

po solo corrio a su cuarto para analizar lo que habia pasado se acordo de esa tigresa que habia sido el primer amor de po pero el cosideraba a tigresa algo mas,estaba confundido po salio de su cuarto a meditar al arbol de durasno pero de pronto aparecio una persona que habia ayudado a po en una ocacion

¿?: veo que otra vez estas procupado

Po: aaaaahhhhh oogway (asustado)

oogway: dime guerrero dragon por que estas preocupado

Po: es que cuando yo era niño me enamore de una chica y cuando se fue la olvide,despies me enamora de otra chica perola primera chica que me enamore volvio y nose a cual prefiero

oogway: guerrero dragon deja que todo fluya su curso y mira en tu corazon en el momento que mas lo necesites encontraras la respuesta

Po: gracias maestro oogway...espere un momento... no se supone que estaba muerto...como es que puede estar aquí

oogway: yo nose

luego que oogway dijera eso se esfumo en petalos(**como en kung fu panda 1)** po se fue a la sala de entrenamientos donde se encontraba tigresa y Lia peleándose muy agresivamente po fue rápido a separalas y le pregunto que les pasaba

Po: que estan hasiendo

Lia: solo estabamos entrenado po

Po: eso no parecia entrenar parecia una pelea a muerte

Tigresa: po me podrias llevar a mi habitacion estoy un poco lastimada (voz dulce)

Po: claro tigresa

po se llevabo a tigresa estilo matrimonial la dejo suabe mente en su cama pasaron unos minutos y llego vivora a la habitacion de tigresa

**HABITACION DE TIGRESA**

Vivora: tigresa por que estabas peleando hasi con Lia

Tigresa: veras vivora lo que paso fue

_FLASHBACK_

_Tigresa hiva camino a la sala de entrenamientos pero se topo con Lia tigresa quiso preguntarle algo a Lia_

_Tigresa: olle tu de donde conoses a po_

_Lia: bueno pues yo conoci a po cuando era pequeña el es mi primer amor pero tuve que irme por que mi papa se fue a otra ciudad pero yo le prometi que volveria_

_Tigresa no escucho el resto se lleno de furia en la parte en que lia dijo "el es mi primer amor" queria despedasar a esa tigresa_

_Lia: y volvi para recupararlo_

_Tigresa: y tu cres que po te va aceptar a ti asi como asi_

_Lia: claro que si por que yo tengo el material que po quiere no como tu "gata plana"_

_Tigresa: mira si piensas que voy a dejar a po con una "Gata de cuarta" estal muy mal de la cabeza_

_Lia: me has declarado la guerra_

_Tigresa: que asi sea_

_Fin del flashback_

Vivora: tigresa estas llorando

tigresa se encontraba llorando sobre su cama vivora solo fue donde estaba tigresa y le acarisio la cabeza suabe mente con su cola para intentar calmarla cuando tigresa logro calmarse le dijo a vivora lo que le pasaba

tigresa: es que vivora no quiero que esa GATA se quede con po me moriria y si po la prefiere y no quiero que esa pase

vivora: tranquila tigresa eso no pasara si tu te lo propones por que yo te ayudare

Tigresa: gracias vivora eres la mejor y tienes rason no dejare que esa GATA me quite a mi po

vivora: asi se habla pelea por tu "pandita"

**bueno ese es el capi de hoy espero que les alla gustado y perdonenme por o escribir pero el maldito virus de la compu no me dejo pero tranquilos que si voy a subir otro capi la próxima semana ha casi se me olvida hay tienen el nuevo cap y aprendi Tres cosas**

**1: tener un antivirus para que no me arruine la cumpu ni tampoco arrunie mi XXX**

**2: guardar en un lugar muy pero muy seguro mis revitas**

**3: mi historias son muy pero muy malas y mis secuelas son peores**

**bueno lord se despide ADIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOS**

**XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD**


End file.
